


A Chance To Make It Right

by Pride_Rawr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dead Darth Sidious, Fix-It, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Knight Anakin Skywalker, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Other, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Jedi Council, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Young Anakin Skywalker, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_Rawr/pseuds/Pride_Rawr
Summary: A fix it au : The jedi council is thrown back to the past and given a chance to fix thingsI tried to make it dark but failed XD
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Depa Billaba & Mace Windu, Depa Billaba & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kit Fisto & Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jedi Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	A Chance To Make It Right

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I never watch Star Wars. Only know the main plot and conflict from canon fanfictions. Thus if there's any inaccuracies canon timeliness, please forgive me
> 
> Leave kudos or comments

The jedi council members watched sadly at Obi Wan's slump form

They wish they could fix this, fix their mistake. It was their own fault by thinking that Obi Wan could handle the pressure and thrive but instead it made him...defeated or broken

It was their own fault for failing Obi Wan and Anakin

"Wish to fix this, I do" said Yoda with his ears droop

"Well we can't...we can only watch now" said Mace

"Let's go...Obi Wan is going to sleep and we can't do anything" said Plo Koon as he watch Obi Wan lay on his bed and curl up to sleep

The other jedi council that is close to Obi Wan such as Kit Fisto and Bilaba Depa nod and they all fade to the force

Then they wake up in their own beds, each of them look at their own bedrooms and checked the calender

From the force, they could feel each other's shock and surprise so they know. They meet up at Yoda's room.

"How is this possible?" mutter Mace

"Question this we do not, chance is given by the force" said Yoda with hopeful eyes

"I agree with master Yoda" said Depa

"Master Yoda, you wouldn't give Obi Wan to Qui Gon would you?" ask Kit Fisto

"Give Obi Wan to Qui Gon, I do not. Train him we all will" said Yoda and slam his gimer stick on the ground

The council member eyes lit up and agree fully

They first meet young initiate Obi Wan Kenobi to let the kid know them better and be close

When they saw Bruck Chun bullying him, they were appalled at themselves for missing this is their old timeline but no matter, they punish Bruck and cut him off from jedi training to visit a mind healer.

They grew protective of Obi Wan, any person who has intention to harm their young initiate was quickly put down before Obi Wan even notice.

After few years, they all ask Obi Wan to be their padawan and he said yes. The whole jedi was gossiping about it but the excitement soon to die down

Qui Gon still bring Anakin to the council, padawan Kenobi was at the meeting for the purpose of learning how the council works (since he still gonna get his council seat when he's older)

The council ponder of whether to keep Anakin or put him in a force family with Shmi. In the end they let Qui Gon train him and they'll keep an eye on Anakin when senator Palpatine start having interest with the young boy

Everything went smoothly, Windu and Obi Wan was sent to Naboo with Qui Gon and Anakin. They manage to properly kill Maul and save Qui Gon from his death

The clone wars still happen and Obi Wan by this time is already a master and a member of the council. Anakin is a knight and still have Ahsoka as his padawan 

With their knowledge of the future, they manage to have less death rate at each battle as less possible. They watch as Obi Wan fall in love with Cody

The council didn't just fight the war and go back to the order to relax. They search for any evidence of corruption and sith relics of Palpatine's

They found his secret room, thanks to Anakin and Mace. They found many sith relics and datas of their mission, once they collect the evidences...they leave the room and to deal with deactivate the chips inside the clones

Once that's done, they show the evidences of Palpatine being a sith lord to the Republic and they fought him. Anakin and Obi Wan beheaded and slice his body in half, leaving them victory.

The Seperatist surrendered to the Republic at seeing Palpatine being arrested, Obi Wan worked very hard with the council on clone rights a.k.a human fights for the clones

The republic approve the draft and give the jedi and clones medal of honor


End file.
